Mooyou's The Amazing Race 3 Live: The Final Frontier
Mooyou's The Amazing Race 3 Live 'is the third live season of the hit Mooyou's The Amazing Race Live Franchises. It features 16 teams of two, traveling through time and space to win the fictional million dollars and a journey of a lifetime. The show is again hosted by Phil Keoghan, with some participation of Olivia & Sue and is produced by Mooyou. Production Development and Filming The casting was done starting Late March 2010 up to Late April 2010. The race began during April 25, 2010. Filming ended on June 19, 2010. It is then confirmed that Mooyou will be back hosting another classical season to add to his franchise. Cast Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of racing. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcasted on the internet due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An Blue '^ indicates that a team that has been unloaded to the other allegiance *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Prizes and Bonuses Allegiance Bonuses *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - *'Leg 14' - Prizes for Coming in First *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - *'Leg 14' - Prizes for Coming in Second *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - *'Leg 14' - Quote Bonuses Recipients *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - *'Leg 14' - Entertainment Bonuses Recipients (Good ; Evil) *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - *'Leg 14' - Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Wonderland/Underland → United Kingdom) Leg 2 (United Kingdom → Somewhere in Atlantic Ocean (Titanic)) Leg 3 (Somewhere in Atlantic Ocean (Titanic) → Heaven/Hell → Italy) Leg 4 (Italy → Poland → Germany) Leg 5 (Germany → Namibia) Leg 6 (Namibia → Zimbabwe) Leg 7 (Zimbabwe → Iraq) Leg 8 (Iraq → Thailand) Leg 9 (Thailand → China) Leg 10 (China) Leg 11 (China → Japan) Leg 12 (Japan → Marshall Islands) Leg 13 (Marshall Islands) Leg 14 (Marshall Islands → Far Far Away / United States / United States → United States) Roadblock Questions *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - *'Leg 14' - Trivia Public Reception These are the links to read the race and all interactions happening between and among everyone on the race - the host/s, the teams, the challenges, Everything! See Also *MTAR1 Live *MTAR2 Live *Mooyou's The Amazing Race 4 Live *Mooyou's Amazing Race: Clash of the Racers